


People

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master does not let go. A certain guest intervenes. Drabble(ish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	People

A man descends the darkened staircase leading to an even darker, musky room. He heads straight for the far end and uncovers the pod. The face of a feared man, calm in death, is visible through the glass.  
"I did it. The broadcast. Breached their telecom network. All their digital data. A perfect threat." He opens the cryogenic chamber.  
"You should have seen it." His voice is inlaid with sadness. Sadness that morphs into anger.  
"Why aren't you here?" He nearly screams."I need you! Come back! You humans. Why did you have to die?" He is sobbing now.  
"Because that's what people do." A calm voice quotes from the doorway. The tall, pale man walks over, bending over the body of his nemesis.  
"People die." He reiterates.  
The Master wastes no time. In less than a moment, a trusty knife is in his hand. He stabs his companion's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> 150 again! Also I just wanted Sherlock in there for a bit. Considering he is sort of the antagonist of the series. And I do so love cliffies... (Aren't I just so evil? :P) Please review!


End file.
